organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Riaxa
This is the article for the Nobody '''Riaxa'. If you are looking for her Heartless, see here: Raia. If you are looking for their Complete Being, see here: Aria.'' Riaxa '''is number VIII in Organization Eternal; though small in both stature and confidence, she is fiercely loyal and determined. She will do anything for her friends and has an extremely kind heart for a being not meant to posess one. She is also known as '''The Guardian of Light. Story Before Losing Heart Aria lived in her homeworld, Ilestra (ill-ESS-trah). At the age of five it was discovered that she posessed great power; she was taken from her parents and brought to a small palace on the outskirts of the country to be trained by the powerful mage Lucian, who was also a nobody. It was determined that she was to become the next Priestess of the Sun, and the Emperor had her brought to the capital city to be engaged to his youngest son, Altair, who also held great potential for magical ability. At fifteen, Aria moved to the Emperor's palace along with Lucian. There she became acquainted with her betrothed, the prince, who was nineteen at the time. To their surprise, they found that they were very well suited for each other and, by the time of their marriage two years later, had fallen in love. They had a daughter together and named her Elearis, most often called Ella. Realizing that their world was not a safe place to raise their child, they made plans to escape with Ella and Lucian. Heartless attacks grew more and more frequent as the Emperor's cruelty grew. Aria and Altair were expected to defend the city during these attacks, and during one such incident the Heartless attacked with greater ferocity than ever before. Aria chose to sacrifice herself in the hope that her family might escape, but Altair refused to leave her behind. They both lost their hearts, but at Altair's request Lucian managed to flee with the infant Elearis. Twilight Town After losing her heart, Aria woke up in Twilight Town in the home of the nobody Domnxier, who brought her back with him after finding her in an alley alone, bleeding, and unconscious as a result of her violent transformation. He tended to her injuries and offered her refuge, which she gratefully accepted. He became a sort of father figure for her, and she still spends a great deal of time with him. In fact, her room in his house is more personalized than her dorm in the tower, and she's seen at Dom's house almost as much as with her fellow Eternalites. Organization Eternal Personality Weapons and Abilities Relationships Mesajinx Riaxa's first friend in the Organization; she sees Jinx as a sort of mother figure and loves to help her cook. Xantha Although Xan would probably see Ri as her "partner in crime," Riaxa sees Xantha as the one who's always getting them into trouble. They enjoy a wide assortment of misadventures together. Xyal Both Xyal and Riaxa are young at heart (Xyal literally so), and the two enjoy spending time together. Ri does her best to keep Xyal out of trouble, but even when she fails she tends to enjoy the ensuing events, though they tend towards the chaotic. Saixrea Rea is Riaxa's chess-buddy; they also are found roaming the tower together. Category:Eternalites